vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Spike is one of the main characters found in Ape Escape. He is the first hero of the entire franchise who appears in many installments, even when he is not the main character. He is mainly the playable character of Ape Escape and the PSP remake, Ape Escape: On the Loose. In Ape Escape 2, his cousin Jimmy is the main playable character but he appears as an unlockable skin for Jimmy when all monkeys have been caught. He is mainly the playable character of Ape Escape and the PSP remake, Ape Escape: On the Loose. In Ape Escape 2, his cousin Jimmy is the main playable character but he appears as an unlockable skin for Jimmy when all monkeys have been caught. Description Spike is a young male who started with tanned skin, but has paled since. Usually depicted with blue eyes, he has very spiked red hair with a few yellow bangs and strands going through the center. In Ape Escape 1, he wears a red Tee-shirt with white bordering and a white stripe going down the one side, blue shorts and red wristbands and tennis shoes. Spike remains the same in Ape Escape 2, although now he is seen wearing a pair of jeans and brown shoes. In Pumped and Primed he is seen wearing the same outfit but with slightly more detailing and a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a blue visor like hat, gray and white shoes and plain white socks. This look was also used in the anime, minus the hat. Spike is usually seen smiling, but he can be seen frowning in a few occasions. In Million Monkeys, his appearance has a more matured look, his bright yellow spikes having become a neutral blond color and the bangs that had the highlights have now become longer and frame his face. Spike wears a white hoodie with a zipper down the center, red pockets and inside coloring on the sleeves, light blue jeans, white and black shoes and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. History Ape Escape 1/Ape Escape: On the Loose Spike was in the middle of a race with his best friend when suddenly they had been transported back in history along with Specter and the apes. Due to this, he is chosen to protect the past and future by capturing all the monkeys and Specter. Later in the game, he manages to save Jake from the hypnosis and eventually captures Specter and returns him to his trainer from the zoo. Ape Escape 2 Spike makes a cameo appearance in flashbacks and is seen in the ending talking with Natalie. Spike can also be playable when all monkeys have been caught. Ape Escape 3 Spike only appears in the intro under hypnosis by Specter's hypnotic television. After beating the game once and putting in a code, an Ape resembling him named Sport will appear to be caught by Yumi. Ape Escape Million Monkeys The game is composed of two teams with the same gameplay but different storyline. Team Spike consist of Spike, Jake, Natalie, Casi, and Helga. It begins as they gather in Tokyo and Casi alerts them of the disaster happening in the city. Specter has joined forces with an alien race who plan to take over the world once more. It's later revealed that the alien race is actually mutated versions of the "Pipotrons". Spike and co must destroy any remaining robots and capture the monkeys to restore the world. Once Specter has been defeated, monkeys run wild throughout the city, and the game takes a turn in a different direction. SaruSaru Big Mission Specter kidnaps everyone except for Spike and Natalie who were shrunken inside the Professors Laboratory. Disguing the lab as a Pipo Helmet, and use it to mind control Monkeys in order to rescue the others. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Spike is featured as a playable character in the crossover fighting game, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Spike's appearance and gadgets are based on his from Ape Escape Million Monkeys. His in game rival is Parappa the rapper. He uses most of his Gotcha Gadgets from that game, like his Twin Stun Clubs and the RC Car. His rival is Parappa because both Ape Escape and Parappa had an anime series based in Japan, as well as having two of the most successful titles on the PlayStation 1 (both of which received a remake on the PlayStation Portable). He also uses his Monkey Radar to summon a Red Pipo Monkey or Pipotron G. In addition, he uses the famous Gotcha Net to capture his oponents for his Level 1 Attack. In his Level 2 Attack, he uses a golden Stun Club that fires shockwave across the stage. He blasts the entire stage with his Satellite Laser in his Level 3 Attack. Personality Spike is an energetic boy filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of attitude. He is naturally good-natured however, and very determined to win againt all odds. He insists on never wishing to cause harm to anyone though, and only attacks if he must. Spike also shows genuine concern for the apes when they are in harm's way, such as crying when he thought he killed a baby ape who fell from a cliff, only to learn it was a trap. Spike may very well be the strongest hero in all of the series, as he is able to resist Specter's mind control through willpower alone (at least until AE3). Due to his competitive nature, Spike often shows a rivalry with his long time friend Jake, such as when Jake tried to impress Natalie, and Spike only challanged him in order to prove he was better athletic-wise. The only weakness he seems to posess is how simple-minded he is, especially in comparison to everyone else who hints at finding this to be an annoyance. Spike despises schoolwork and never wants to do it, but due to being such a lover of food. He can easily be swayed by a decent treat. Spike is also a fanboy of Helga. In the anime, he was willing to wait in line all day for her autograph, just to see her. As he had to leave to capture a few loose Pipo Monkeys, Helga personally signed him when she exited the building when she noticed how sad he was. Since then, the two have become fast friends and he often helps her, no questions asked. Gallery Category:Sony Characters Category:Ape Escape Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters